The Demon King and the Priestess
by InukoHigurashi
Summary: Before all Kagome Higurashi had worried about was getting good marks in her university classes. but that was before the goddess Kwan Yin appeared in her modern dorm room and transported her back thousands of years into the ancient past. There is a war between the gods and demon, conspiracies, and love slowly blooms between the heir to the demon throne and woman from the modern age.
1. The War In Heaven

**Prologue: The War of Heaven**

Thunder roared and Lightening flashed in the heavens. A great battle was raging against all of the Heavenly court and one lone demon.

"HAHAHAH!" the brazen youth cackled as he struck down yet another golden armored warrior. His mighty sword pulsed as the youth channeled his yokai through the great blade. A blade that had once belonged to another as fierce and dangerous.

The boy, dressed in the red robe of the fire rat and red hakamas landed in the destroyed courtyard of the celestial palace. His golden eye, glowing in the fire around him, surveyed the destruction he had wrought.

"Come on out old man!" The boy yelled his fangs bore maliciously as he walked closer to the main hall where the Jade Emperor held court.

A war cry came from the left and without so much as a glance the demon slashed the-would-be threat and ended his life.

"Are you scared old man?" the boy asked no one as the chaos raged around him wonderfully. He loved it, it was in his blood, the blood of a demon. He then raised his sword and the large weapon crashed back down to earth.

"Jade Emperor prepare yourself. WIND SCAR!"

Once the dust cleared the demon boy looked up and saw the shimmering golden robes of the Jade Emperor. the old deity looked down with dark blue eyes that held distain and disgust.

The silver haired boy smirked as he lifted his demon sword, his inheritance from his great and terrible father.

"Hello beloved grandfather," the demon taunted. "I've come to claim my rightful place in heaven."

The Emperor sighed. "You are no grandson of mine, half breed." The Jade Emperor declared. "You are just the bastard son of a whore that I had once called daughter."

The demon snarled as hatred glowed from his golden eyes like the fires of hell itself.

"Don't." the boy growled. "Don't you EVER talk about my mother!"

then he slammed his sword onto the ground. Destructive light raced across the earth of heaven and slammed into the Jade palace. The first wall crumbled and the Jade Emperor floated down from his high perch and landed before the wrathful youth.

"Before she was your mother she was my child. Your father tainted her and turned her from her place in the heavens. It is only her blood that runs in your veins that keeps you from suffering the same fate as your sinful father."

Then the Emperor lifted his hands and made the gesture of the Buddha while chanting an entrapment spell.

The boy had no chance to retaliate or protect himself before he was thrown to earth and sealed to tree.

The Emperor landed in front of the tree and simply looked into te face of the half demon that dared to attack the heavenly host.

The demon glared. "Well what are you waiting for you old bastard? KILL ME!" Never had InuYasha felt so angry or so betrayed. "Kill me like you killed her, like you killed my mother."

"InuYasha, Son of the demon king, I here by decree you will remained sealed to this tree, this sacred tree, until the time comes when you have found the desire to protect and not destroy."

Suddenly InuYasha's eyes got heavy and as the Emperor walked away another person came into the half demon's line of sight. A woman, dressed in heavenly robes.

"Ki-Kikyo." The half demon slurred. The woman smiled and then laughed.

"You stupid half breed. You fell for it."

Then another person, a man, a demon, came up behind the woman and as he embraced her small wait the woman's celestial appearance melted away to reveal a dark kimono, a demon lady's kimono.

"Na-Naraku?!" Suddenly something clicked and InuYasha knew he had been tricked and betrayed, he had been used.

"You ba-bastared,"

"Now I will be King of the demons and you," Naraku then lifted Kikyo's chin and kissed her mouth. "You will be my queen."

Kikyo turned to InuYasha and smiled. "Have a nice rest half breed."

And as InuYasha's eyes drooped closed the couple walked away and suddenly smoke appeared and engulfed the pair and they disappeared.

His last thoughts as the sun set and his eyes closed forever was one of self-hatred.

" _A fool,"_ he snarled at himself mentally as emotional pain racked his paralyzed body. _"I'm a damned fool."_

* * *

A/N: Okay so I haven't written in a while. My last computer crashed and I had to save for a new one and, it's just been crazy okay. This is an idea I've played around loosely based off of the tale of the journey to the west crossed with beauty and the beast. I'll do my best to write and update but it might take a while to get chapters out. Please let me know what you all think of this first chapter.

I make no profit from this work and all characters belong to their prospective creators.


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

**Chapter Two: Dreams and Nightmares**

"NO!"

Kagome Higurashi shot up from her bed as her nightmare finally released the hold it had seemed to have over her waking mind.

It was always like that, had been since she had turned seventeen. Always the same man in the same clothes wielding the same sword and fighting the same odds.

Kagome looked toward her window where the sun was shining though her curtains as the boy, no man's, face filtered into her mind. So hurt, so betrayed.

"Why?" she said quietly to herself. "Why am I still having such a weird dream?"

The recurring dream had been happening for so long that Kagome had begun to feel for the demon boy, cause that was what he had to be right? With that hair, the color of moonlight and eyes that shone like a blazing fire.

'Not to mention the adorable ears.'

Kagome shook her head. What was she thinking?

Gods and demons were just stories her grandpa use to tell her and her brother when they were younger and nothing more. Maybe that's why she woke up every morning her heart pounding, her sheets, wet from her facing sweating. Maybe that's why at the end of the dream her heart broke for the boy when his true betrayers finally came into view.

The woman the silver haired demon had thought loved him and the man she had betrayed him for.

Kagome shook her head again. She shouldn't let her dreams get to her, that's all they were, just dreams and she had more important things to worry about like making it on time to her classes.

Kagome was the first in her family to attend collage, a fact the young shrine maiden took pride in, and she wasn't going to let some guy that didn't even exist make her late for her history class that morning.

So pulling her thoughts from heartbroken demons and angry gods Kagome got up and went to take a shower before school.

Kagome was one of he lucky few students that were allowed to have their own dorm room without a roommate and the young woman relished in the privacy.

As Kagome got ready for the day her mind continued to the dream. A dream she had been having for years now. What bothered her was that often she couldn't remember any real details from the dream, except the half demon man. He she could remember clearly and she always felt her heart break just a little more. It always seemed behind his anger and ambition to defeat his enemy there was a deep hurt and loneliness.

Kagome shook her head.

"I'm starting to sound like gramps." She murmured to herself.

She turned off the water and exited the shower. Drying off and getting dressed she did her best to keep her mind from wondering to myths and dreams.

Finally she was ready to leave and she grabbed her bag and other supplies for her classes when a shine caught her attention. She looked up and saw the bronze hanging ornament her grandfather had given her for her last birthday.

It was a beautiful thing. Crescent moon with a beautiful figurine of a woman sitting on it with a lotus flower at her feet.

The woman was Kwan Yin, the goddess of mercy. It was said that she heard the cries and prayers of all and that when she had been given the choice by the Emperor of Heaven she had stayed on earth to help the mortals she loved so dearly.

Her grandfather had given it to her saying it had magical properties and would ensure Kwan Yin's protection. Of course Kagome had rolled her eyes but she had accepted the ornament anyway and kept it hung near her window where both the moonlight and sunlight could make the figure shine.

Kagome shook her head again to bring her mind back to the present.

Then she walked out the door never seeing the way Kwan Yin's merciful smile seemed to grow bigger.

* * *

A/N: Okay maybe not my best. I'll probably go through and make changes at some point. But as of now its not a bad start. Please leave a review and let me know what you all think its been a while and my writing skills are a little rusty.

I do not own InuYasha or the stories of the Journey to the West or Beauty and the Beast. Thanks for reading.


	3. Kwan Yin

**Chapter Three: Kwan Yin**

Kagome's day had been hell. First there was the fact that she had gotten to her first class late and had to face the wrath of her ancient histories professor. Then she had to deal with Ai, a fairly popular girl on campus, and her nasty personality. For some reason Kagome couldn't fathom Ai despised her.

Then her friends had tried yet again to set her up with a boy a year or two older then her named Hojo. He was sweet but Kagome had never really been all that interested in dating and especially a boy so docile and naïve.

All in all it had been a long day and all the young woman wanted to do was flop face down on her bed and fall into a dreamless sleep.

 _"Unless I dream of that demon prince again."_

She thought ruefully. Finally Kagome got to her door and unlocked it.

She stepped into the room and closed the door then she stopped and stared.

At first she could process what she was seeing, then she blinked and then she brought her hands to her face and rubbed her tired eyes only to open them and find the vision hadn't faded.

There on her standard issue twin bed was a beautiful woman with long dark black hair half up in an elaborate knot with a lotus flower fixed among the mass of night black hair. Her robes where traditional Japanese kimono with a strong Chinese influence they were a soft pink and green and the woman seemed to glow like how she imagined a goddess would.

"Hello Kagome of the Higurashi family."

The woman's voice was like the tinkling of bells. Like a fairy's sweet melodious voice that would lure mortals to their deaths.

"Huh… Sup…?" Kagome said unsure what else to say. Kagome then looked around again as she became eve more confused as she and the ethereal woman just stared at each other.

"You look tired my child," the woman said gently as she patted the bed beside her. "Please come sit with me."

Kagome walked hesitantly over and say down with the beautiful woman.

"Huh who are you?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Kwan Yin." She said. "I have been watching you for many years Kagome."

Kagome blinked as the shock kept her from registering what the woman said. Then she shook her head to clear her head.

"Wait, you're Kwan Yin?! Like the goddess of mercy Kwan Yin!"

The goddess giggled benevolently at Kagome's shock.

"Yes Kagome I am Kwan Yin the goddess of Mercy and as such I have been looking for many years for someone much like you."

Kagome stared completely dumbfounded.

"M- Me? But why?"

Suddenly Kwan Yin's face went from playfully kind to sad.

"I'm afraid there was once a princess in heaven and she made a dreadful mistake and she paid for it with her life."

Kagome tilted her head curiously. "What was the mistake?"

Kwan Yin smiled sadly. "She fell in love with a demon. She loved him and he loved her and then she became pregnant and bore the demon a son."

Kagome felt her hert begin to pound as the story the goddess was telling her began to sound very familiar.

"He was a sweet little baby, he always smiled until his grandfather found him and banished both mother and son from heaven. The boy he grew and became embittered and he made some terrible mistakes that ended with him being sealed forever."

Kagome closed her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"This sounds like a dream I've been having for as long as I can remember."

Kwan Yin nodded. "Yes I've given you the dream to prepare you for what I'm going to ask of you."

Kagome locked eyes with the goddess. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to be you, be loving and kind and sweet to a boy who has known nothing but pain and loss."

Kwan Yin stood up and turned down Kagome's covers.

"And I want you to lay down and rest for when you wake up your true destiny will begin to unfold."

Kagome didn't understand, in fact she was fairly sure that the goddess standing before her was actually a dream. Maybe she was asleep in class somewhere and any moment her professor would slam his book on her desk and force her from her sleep.

Despite her uncertainty Kagome did as the goddess asked and laid down and already began t drift as the goddess tucked her in like a mother lovingly caring for her child and as Kagome's breathing slowed and she entered a dreamless sleep Kwan Yin disappeared.

(Five Thousand Years in the Past)

Kwan Yin walked gracefully in the moonlight, the forest was silent and the trees blew gently with the wind.

She came to a large tree in the midst of the forest and there sealed by an arrow and held by the roots that had grown up the tree was a boy. He was handsome and the peaceful look on his face reminded her of an innocent child sleeping soundly in his bed.

"You have our sweet Izayoi's face." She whispered as she lovingly brushed the boy's bangs from his face.

Kwan Yin had been there when the boy had been born she had been his mother's closest friend and so she had taken upon herself to save a boy that if he had been born of Izayoi and another god he would have been called the prince of heaven.

"Don't worry sweet child you'll be set free soon and the girl I have sent will be your greatest friend.

Then Kwan Yin disappeared in a ball of light leaving the sleeping boy where he was pinned.

Later that not a sleeping girl appeared nestled in the roots of the tree under where the boy was pinned as if he where a guardian deity keeping watch over his sleeping love.

A/N: Okay I do not own InuYasha or the Journey to the West. I make no money off of this story. Let me know what you think please.

Sorry its been a while since the updates but I've been working and training and then the holidays of course.

Hope you all have had a great Christmas and a happy New Year!


End file.
